Rise of the Forgotten
by HadesArcher
Summary: What if Douglas went through a phase of greek mytholagy and Had made six bionic children. but what happens when the pages of the book take you in alive. The three lab rats we know of are ones with aspects of what they needed when the finished Proper bionics of full power arive with news of a new enemy well this is what happens.
1. Discoveries

Leo triumphantly walked into the main room of the bionic island "hey you guys wanna go do something", Leo said his voice the usual goofy tone.  
Bree sighed before replying "we've got to do work aren't you supposed to be on the field trip anyway"  
Leo sighed in defeat "Big D said I didn't have to just that he recommends it but if you always need to do work then I need to find some new bbs"  
Chase confused because he searched his database and found nothing on bbs interrupted Leo and Bree's little argument in the background "what are bbs"  
turning his head slightly Leo said "bionic beasties isn't it obvious", then once again turned to argue with Bree.  
Two girls walked through one had strait black hair that went down just past her shoulders, her eyes were like obsidian but were definitely hiding something and she had a scar across her right cheek. the other had wavy red hair that went just above her shoulders and had calculating green eyes. Both of there hair was chopped and uneven in places, a strong body structure and were caring multiple weapons "wow this place is cool", the red haired girl stated.  
Leo made an energy sphere that made the taller black haired girl pull out a black scythe and step out in front of the red haired girl who pulled out a silver dagger. "Who are you and what are you doing here" Leo stuttered out he had fear laced in his voice.  
The older looking one gave a sly smile before replying "were here to talk we were made at the same time as Adam Bree and Chase we need to talk to Douglas about something".  
"Oh" was Chase's intelligent reply but he didn't need to continue because Douglas came around the corner and into the room, he went pale when he saw the girls.  
"Hello wheres the other one may I ask", Douglas's voice was high and he was stuttering like crazy.  
The girl with the scythe walked up to Douglas and held it to his neck "you explain to the others were looking around when were back we'll tell you what happened. c'mon Sadie", her voice was slightly softer when she called Sadie over. the red head, Sadie skipped up to the scythe girl and held her hand then they walked out of the room.  
Douglas tried backing away as we all walked up to him "Okay, Okay so there was a period in time a month before you guys came and at that time I loved Greek mythology so I made bionics that had one titan one major god and one minor god and I succeeded Sadie has the abilities of Poseidon the peace of Hestia and the Titan of Rhea, Adrianna the girl with the scythe has the abilities of Hades, Thanatos so she has two major gods Hecate for a minor god and Gaea for the titan there is one other who had Zeus, Iris and Ouranos", when he said the last word Adam and Bree giggled Leo fell to the ground laughing and chase looked shocked. Managing to gain words after his shock Chase said "surely the can't have that much power its dangerous and i don't trust Adrianna", Chase stopped his ramble when he felt cold metal at the back of his neck.  
Everyone stopped giggling when they saw the scythe in a hook around Chases neck and Sadie said "Peace is the answer not fighting" Adrianna scoffed death to my enemy is the answer to my problems but she took away the scythe and chase let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.  
"Zoe's turned the power got to her head we need to kill her", Adrianna stated but Sadie objected "No we need to make peace with her".  
"We will do neither we will capture her and lock her away", Douglas stated but it was more an opinion.  
"If we kill her she cant cause trouble ever again", Adrianna said to back up her point.  
"No making peace is locking the evil inside her" Sadie objected"  
"Okay how about you tell us the exact reason your here surely its not just because you had a fight with your friend", Chase injected.  
"your right guess Douglas didn't make it very clear after making us he wanted to make less powerful god like people with one aspect of the god Adam was supposed to be as strong as Ares, Bree was supposed to be as fast as Hermes, and you were supposed to be as smart as Athena but it didn't work, for you Athena is supposed to be open minded your the opposite, Bree was supposed to be selfless do anything to get a job done, Adam was supposed to be smart with weaponry", Adrianna replied "the reason we came here was because we thought Douglas had gotten it right we needed the proper versions", she stated/explained.  
"There was another reason, are house got burnt down and we need a place to stay", Sadie said cheerfully.  
With a venomous voice Adrianna turned to Sadie and said "No we dint Sadie, We can set up a camp".  
But because Cronus is always against them for it was that moment that the famous billion air Donal Davenport entered to see two girls with millions of weapons strapped onto them and one holding a scythe the other a dagger.


	2. Planning and explanations

Chapter two  
"What is going on here", Donald ordered everyone through it was more directed at Douglas. Douglas did a fake chuckle before replying "Hey Donnie welcome home these are two of my original three kids", Donald's face went red from fury "sorry", Douglas said weakly.  
"Okay why don't I explain everything every time? Douglas loved Greek mythology", she was interrupted by Douglas saying in a small voice "I still do" Adrianna glared at her creator before continuing "so he tried to make bionics with powers and aspects of the Greek gods/goddesses, I'm Adrianna made to be like Hades, Thanatos, Hecate and Gaea. This is Sadie shes made of Poseidon, Hestia and Rhea".  
"Okay why are you carrying weapons" Donald asked still shaking from rage.  
"Were advanced in weaponry I haven't used mine yet because peace is so much easier than death" Sadie replied her sweet voice slightly calming Donald.  
After recovering from his anger Donald said his voice flat "well we can't leave you running around you can do whatever you were doing before but please stay on the island for majority of the time". Adrianna groaned while Sadie giggled sweat and innocently.  
"So very sorry Donald but we have a Bionic that wants to be the king of the cosmos we really can't stay", Adrianna said practically begging.  
Donald stood as if frozen by Cronus he seemed to have aged ten years "King of the cosmos so we could have an immature teenager ruling all dimensions", his voice got a note higher with every word that escaped his lips.  
"You got it thats why were going to make peace with him", Sadie said as if the world was perfectly normal and the world wouldn't fall into the hands of an evil teenager.  
"I vote for killing, this kid sounds scary", Leo said he was still holding a goofy expression on his face.  
A timer went of just as Chase opened his mouth too speak everyone looked to the tall, dumb one also known as Adam, who had stopped the timer and started running down the hall yelling behind him "The Bobzanya is ready".  
"Well there's one problem solved" A sarcastic voice coming from Bree Davenport said just before Donald said I was wondering why bob was in tinfoil all day".  
everyone except Sadie and Adrianna started to talk about the events that had just taken place that day, until Adrianna couldn't stand it she yelled "can you not just focus on one thing for five minutes an insane guy is trying to take over the world last time you had someone doing that you left it till the last minute do that this time and you will lose. This is why we don't need want your help".  
That silenced every one and there were a number of sorry's before Adrianna took charge "ok good Douglas teach the students about Greek mythology, Chase Ill send you a picture of her search your data base Bree go make sure Adams ok then go to the mainland see if you find any ab-normal behavior".  
Everyone went off to their descanted areas.  
~With Douglas~  
Douglas had told all the students to gather in the work room, while he ran to get his book of Greek mythology for beginners he opened it to the twelve labors of Hercules. he smiled as memories came back to him suddenly there was a rainbow that trailed onto him and another appeared in the book. The book falls to the hard ground and Douglas disappeared.


	3. AN sorry

Im so sorry Ive got most of the next chapter written but I probably wont be able to update for the next 9-10 days due to wifi loss.

SORRY


	4. Where to look

**AN: Sorry for late update I was out longer than I thought. This story is harder than I origanally thought but thanks to all those reading.**

The students of the bionic academy were getting restless waiting for Douglas. "Whats going on in here?" Adrianna asked walking into the room full of bionic students.  
"Douglas went to get his book on Greek mythology and didn't come back. Who are you anyway" Spin asked Adrianna who was already leaving ignoring his question.  
Adrianna used the new headpiece all of the people who were looking or doing jobs to help get the third bionic.  
"Donald Go search Douglas' room or anywhere he would keep a book on Greek mythology"  
"okay Ill tell you if I find anything", came the static voice of Donald through the speaker.  
"Bree do you know much about Greek mythology", Adrianna said through the head piece.  
"I know the basics I'm guessing you need me to take over Douglas's job so I know enough".  
"Thank the gods okay get over here and do Douglas's job", Adrianna said relived.  
Adrianna continued her journey to the mentors room to create battle plans with Sadie who would not stop complaining about making peace.  
"okay so if we put the students fifteen to seventeen down for the back up unless there at red skill level all those from seventeen and over can go along here in a row to separate the students, mentors and us. Then me, you, Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald and Douglas will be up the front to guard the students", Adrianna said pointing to dedicated parts of the map.  
"I agree its best to keep the youngest of them further away from the fight and if we can keep the fight between us and Zoe", Sadie said in agreement.  
"Did you just agree", Adrianna responded shocked.  
"I don't want to fight Zoe Adri are you sure threes no other way", Sadie said with tears threatening to fall.  
"I'm sorry but she gets more powerful by the minute", Adrianna said pulling Sadie into a hug as Sadie's tears started to fall.  
~With chase~  
Chase was looking through files trying to find this girls records but coming up with nothing.  
Chase groaned after half an hour and finding nothing he sat down to think when a girl with blond hair wearing a mentor suit "how can i help you" Chase asked trying to hide the frustration in his voice.  
A smile crossed the girls face "your chase right", she asked but it came as more of a statement.  
"Yes I am chase" Chase said Cheerfully.  
"Great cam we talk some where more privet", she asked happily.  
Chase agreed and they walked to a room full of monsters of the rooms in the bionic academy "This is great thank you" she said her back towards Chase.  
"What did you need to talk to me about" Chase asked getting slightly suspicious.  
"I'm the one your looking for I'm Zoe", she said all happiness leaving her voice.  
before chase could move she turned around and shot lightning from her hand crouching over the slightly conscious form on the ground "You see Chase you could gather all the bionics and create more but you wont be able to stop me because I'm lightning and lightning is quick and unpredictable.  
She quickly punched him effectively knocking him out.  
Standing Zoe touched the side of her neck activating a cyber mask making her look like chase before creating a rainbow and the limp body on the floor disappeared.


	5. Blood or Water

**A\N: Sorry for long wait and short chapter, but I will not give up on this story I know where I want it to go but I will not give up.**

"What do you mean everyones missing", Adrianna yelled before slamming her fists against the table letting out more streanth than intended affectivly turning it to splinters. A few hours before bree had gone missing followed by donald now Adam Sadie and Leo, luckily all students had been evacuated.  
"I mean there is no one left on the island but me and you", Chase or Zoe in disquise said.  
Adrianna groaned as all the shadows in the room crept towards her licking her fingers while a wave of fear and death was sent around her, forcing Chase/Zoe to collapse from the wave of power.  
~with everyone else~  
Frosen images had been turned into a 3D modle of hercules in the middle of gutting the neflihem lion, it's not a plesent sight! Adam, Bree, Chase Donald, Douglas and Leo were trapped watching the realistic scene before them.  
"What the hell happened", Leo yelled to them his voice high and uneven. "It was Zoe" stated Chase staring at the ground "Shes on the island I think she needs Adrianna for something otherwise she would be here aswel". "Or Adris dead", Sadie stated sadly tears prickling her eyes. "Whay woulded you say that", Chase questioned moving over to the younger girl. "Adrianna is the only one who can beat Zoe, Zoe would of ellimanated all threats". "No", Douglas cut in sharply "Zoe needs her and I think I know why".  
~With Adrianna~  
Pacing Adrianna went through many possible sollutions and problems in her head, But every plan every solution ended with someones death. She mentally cursed herself, everything that happens to Adrianna she always has to involve death. But she knew shehad to do someting, Adrianna knew Chase was really Zoe thats why she sent out the wave of fear and death, but something didnt fit why wasnt Adrianna Dead or trapped somewhere, not that she was complaining obcorse.  
Adriannas mind wandered back to the happy times with her sisters how they camped, stole food, ran and repeted but they were the happy times when they could freely speak, when they could have fun, when they would joke around and finally when her heart was bright, when she was happy, light, kind and considerate. But that one fateful day changed everything, Zoe came to the abandoned house they lived in, there home, and started attcking and what Sadie doesnt know is that night while the flames grew and the stars and moon dimmed Zoe...  
Suddenly before Her thoughts could continue Adrianna felt a sharp pain in her torso and inhaled a sharp breath, she looked down to find a dagger embeded in her torso luckily for her it wasnt a fatal hit but it caused her to fall back onto the cold training rooms floor. She saw Zoe standing above her, her blond hair was tied in a high ponytail and fell down her sholder, her sky blue eyes glisened with madnessand her usually light auror had darkened. "You are going to help me", she stated "and you are going to die doing so". With that Adrianna lost contiousness.


End file.
